


All We Can do is Hope

by Stiles_and_Derek_five_ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Suicide Attempt, Wolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_and_Derek_five_ever/pseuds/Stiles_and_Derek_five_ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sat back on his bed, knees pulled to his chest with is head resting on them. He was holding himself together.</p><p>**WARNING if suicide is a trigger PLEASE DO NOT READ Thank you<br/>~Hannah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt in a fan fic! Hope you guys like it! Also sorry for the short chapter! And a special thanks to my sister UnicornFarmerExdrodinare for being my beta!

  Stiles sat back on his bed, knees pulled to his chest with is head resting on them. He was holding himself together.

  Sometimes his life was too much to handle. Not just because of the latest supernatural bullshit. It was Scott being a shitty best friend, the pack pushing him around, Derek pushing him around.

  Derek? Derek was a whole other problem. Derek, with his stupid face, and stupid body, and stupid everything. With the coming into Stiles’ room uninvited, asking him to research shit when Stiles had much better things to do. With the pushing Stiles into walls and other inanimate objects.The almost constant abuse from him was making Stiles feel small and unwanted. And its not like Stiles didn’t have other friends. He did in fact, but they couldn’t help him. Stiles was done.

  Stiles got up and ran from the house. He pulled on his shoes, a jacket, and grabbed his keys. He pulled the door open and got into his jeep.He drove. He drove around town. He drove into the forest. Stiles didn’t stop until he couldn’t get any farther into the forest. Stiles then got out and pulled his jacket tighter around him. The cold winter wind breezing straight through his flimsy jacket.

  Stiles walked through the forest without a place in mind. The low tree branches clung to his jacket like cold, boney fingers. He didn’t stop. In fact he started walking faster. He speed up until he was running trying to vent his emotions, but they were too strong. Tears streamed freely down his face blurring his vision. Stiles wiped at his eyes. Stiles couldn’t see where he was running, couldn’t see the tree root sticking up from the ground.

  Tripping over the root Stiles arms flailed, but it was too late. Stiles was crashing to the ground. Stiles skidded across the cold wet ground, leaves sticking to him, twigs digging into skin.

  When Stiles came to a stop he dropped to his elbows tucking his knees to his chest, he put his head into his hands and started crying. The tears streamed down his face. Not because of physical pain, but emotional pain.

  The pain of his failing friendship. The pain from the concerned looks his father gives him when he thinks he isn’t looking. The pain of missing his mother. God, did he miss his mother! She would have been able to help him. To fix this. She would have understood what he was going through one way or another. She would have been able to put Scott back into place next to him getting in loads of trouble.

  It took Stiles a few minutes to gather himself together and look up. In front of him was a frozen over lake. The lake looked like a great place to drown out all the pain. Literally. Slowly Stiles got up and walk straight to the edge. Emotions blotting out all other common sense. Stiles stepped onto the ice. It cracked under his feet with dull shrieks loud in the quiet air.

  Stiles continued to walk out into the middle of the lake, but he never made it. The ice gave out under him, plunging him into cold darkness.

  The coldness bit into his muscles with millions of sharp teeth. Stiles’ breath locked in his lungs. He held his breath as the pressure increased, like an iron band crushing his chest.

  He and his guidance councilor had talk about drowning. They talked about how it wasn’t holding your breath that killed you; it was that last breath you take. The breath you take when your lungs can’t go any longer without air, when it feels like your head will explode. Except its not air you get its water. Gallons and gallons of water.  
A figure dove into the water startling him. He opened his mouth for air, but he got water. It filled his lungs and stomach.

  In those last moments he thought of his father. _How could he do this to him? Leave him all alone_. He thought about Scott. _How was Scott supposed to survive without him?_ He thought about Derek. _How am I suppose to fix him know?_  
Warm arms wrapped around his waist before he blacked out.

 

 

*** 

  Derek ran through the forest, chasing the lingering scent of gas from Stiles’ jeep. He ran as fast as he could; try to get to the younger man.  
 

  When Derek got to the jeep it was still running. Stiles’ scent was stronger here. Derek followed the trail. He could smell the distress, the anger, the sadness, and the anxiety.

  Suddenly Derek smelt blood. He looked to the ground. There, droplets of Stiles’ blood lay on the frozen, leaf littered ground. Derek growled.

  He looked ahead of himself. What he saw there shocked him straight through the core. The lake covered in broken ice. Water rippled close to its center where Stiles fell through only half a minute ago.

  Derek couldn’t move for a few seconds. The sight was the shocking. How the usually cheery boy had such motive to go as far as this. The boy’s scent mixed with anger, and sadness.

  Seconds later Derek broke out of the horrifying thoughts and jumped into the freezing water. He opened his eyes in the murky water. There, he saw an unmoving Stiles. He grabbed the infuriating boy around the waist and swam to the surface as fast as he could, afraid it was to late.

  He hulled Stiles to the bank. The boy was breathing, his lips tinged blue, but his heart beat slowing. Derek knew he wouldn’t make it. The boy’s heart slowing dramatically. 

"Stiles! Stiles please!," Derek was on his knees. 

  The tears flowed freely down Derek's face, "Stiles please, I can't lose you." "Not you too." Derek whispered. There was only one thing he could do. Give him the Bite.

  Derek thought it over. How Stiles never wanted the Bite. How he might not forgive Derek. _I’d rather have him alive and hating me than dead_ , he thought.

  Derek lifted the boy’s shirt and bent down near his hip. Listening to the slowing heart beat for a second before biting down on the soft flesh, unsure if it would work.  
 

  He wrapped the unmoving youth in his leather jacket that he had taken off and started toward the car, turning the heat all the way up. Derek couldn't lose Stiles, not his mate.

Now he could only hope.

 

 

***

 

  Stiles awoke shivering, he had no clue were he was, but he was ridiculously cold and had something amazingly warm down his back.

  That’s when Stiles realize he was as naked as the day he was born, and to make it worse there was a strong, recognizable arm wrapped around his waist.  
Stiles screamed.

  What else did you expect from him? He wakes up in a completely strange bed with Derek mother-fucking Hale all along his back. Naked. What the fuck is up with all the nudity?  


  Stiles! Stiles are you alright?” asked Derek who seemed shocked about the sudden movement.

  Stiles really didn’t want to look over, but he couldn’t help it. Derek sat next to him the blankets puddled around his waist worry clear on his face.  
Stiles blushed.

  “Stiles lay down, please,” Derek begged. Obviously Stiles did listen. He looked out the window, the full moon sat fat in the sky. That’s when Stiles felt it.  
A rush of pain coursed through his body rendering him useless. He screamed again, the pain was unbearable.

  Some where beyond the pain he heard Derek.

  “Stiles! Stiles don’t fight it! I had to change you, give you the Bite. You wouldn’t have survived. Stiles! It’s the full moon! Please don’t fight it!” Derek had him pinned to the bed, stopping him from lashing out and hurting him or Derek.

  The pain was intense. He felt his bones snapping and reshaping into longer lupine shapes, he felt his fangs shoot out like daggers. He felt muscles bulge out, chocolate brown hair growing all over his body; he felt his snout grow outward.

  Suddenly the pain stopped. It left him in a panting mess of jumbled limbs on Derek’s bed. Stiles looked over at Derek, he stared at him in a terrified wonder.  
“T-that’s not possible. Your not supposed to fully change.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I suck at having schedules, but I can promise that I will not leave this unfinished.

Stiles tensed up, the worry in Derek’s voice setting him on the edge. He looked at his surroundings. He remembered that he was in Derek’s room, on his bed, next to Derek.

Shit.

“Shh, Stiles it’s okay. Relax,” the sound of Derek’s voice calmed his nerves and he looked back at him. He saw Derek’s hand reaching out to touch him, he shied away from it before bolting out the door.

“Stiles! Wait, come back!” he heard Derek shout after him. Stiles skidded down the hallway and practically fell down stairs before barreling out the front door and into the woods.

Stiles was terrified. He didn’t know what was happening to him, all these scents invading his mind. Noises too loud in his sensitive ears. But what scared him most was the howl that rang through the air coming from behind him.

Derek was coming.

Stiles ran faster, new lupine muscles burning from the strain of running so fast.

Stiles heard Derek in his full wolf form behind him. He could hear his paws hitting the earth, sticks and twigs snapping under Dereks weight.

Stiles barreled into a clearing stopping on the other side panting for breath.

Stiles heard Derek burst through the tree line and stop there, about fifteen feet away. Derek howled, head up in the air, at the moon.  

He looked up to see Derek in his wolf form eyes burning red. Dereks wolf was big, about twice the size of an average wolf, with midnight black fur and beautiful red eyes. His muscles were big, but he was also sleek and agile. The amount of power you could see was nothing compared to the amount of what he actually had.

Stiles shivered from head to tail and howled back before collapsing from exhaustion.

 

***

 

Derek called after Stiles as he ran out of the room, trying to get him to come back, but it didn’t work.

Derek shivered, Stiles had just initiated a chase unknowingly.

Derek felt his eyes burn red and his bones shift and snap into his wolf form. Shifting was much easier for him, being a born wolf and having been doing it longer.

He ran out the door after Stiles and soon he was deep in the woods following Stiles’ scent. He was scared, and confused which only made Derek want to find him more.

Soon enough Derek ran into a clearing seeing Stiles on the other side panting but not looking at him.

Stiles’ wolf was beautiful. He was the same height as Derek, but he didn’t have as much muscle, he was slender and agile, built for running, but just as powerful as he was, he was covered in light chocolate fur. Stiles’ eyes though? They were a beautiful forest green.

Derek howled at the sight of his mate. Derek had never really thought of it before, but his wolf definitely knew and Derek wasn’t letting him go.

Derek saw Stiles shiver as he howled and then collapse.

 

***

 

When Stiles woke up he was in human form naked with Derek wrapped tightly around him. It was very much like what happen the day before except they were in the forest. Also Stiles didn’t scream instead he flipped in Derek’s arms and looked at him.

Derek looked much younger while he was sleeping. Years of stress washed away by a simple nights sleep. Stiles couldn’t help reaching up and touch his face.

Derek’s eyes opened slowly. His eyes, Stiles realized not for the first time, were a beautiful mixture of green and grey.

“Good morning,” Derek mumbled still half asleep while pulling Stiles closer to him.

Stiles snuggled into Derek’s chest and said, “Good morning,” back.

They laid there for a little while longer before stiles spoke up.

“We should go back and get clothes.”

“Mmmm”

“We also have to tell the pack”

“Mmmm”

“Come on Derek get up,” Stiles said pushing and poking at Derek.

“Fine,” Derek said not happy with having to get up.

As they were walking back Stiles asked, “So, what happened last night?”

“You don’t remember?”

Stiles shook his head, “It is still a little fuzzy.”

“Well, you shifted into full form an-”

Stiles stopped, “Wait what?! Thats not supposed to happen is it?” Stiles asked.

Derek scratched the back of his head and looked at Stiles.

“No, its not,” He said carefully.

“Then why did it happen?!?” Stiles said hysterically.  

Derek winced and said, “I don’t know, we will have to see Deaton.”

Stiles sighed and they continued walking back to the house.

 

When they got there it was thankfully empty. Derek and Stiles put on their clothing, Stiles’s clothing now being dry.

While putting his clothing on Stiles suddenly remembered what happened last night.

“Holy Jesus fucking Christ. Did we actually, you know, do it?” Stiles said as he remembered.

Derek came over to him looking concerned, “What?”

“I remembered what happened last night.”

Derek ducked his head down, embarrassed, “Yeah we did, are you okay with it? I know I’m a little messed up and-”

“Stop,” Stiles said cutting derek off, “I am completely okay Derek. Are you okay with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Derek asked, slightly confused.

“Well I’m me and you’re… you,” Stiles said gesturing to himself and then Derek, “And I am kind of messed up to. I mean I tried to kill myself.”

“Speaking of,” Derek said gripping Stiles tightly, “Why would you do that?”

“Well with Scott kind of ditching me for Allison and Allison taking my best friend from me and the stress of school and making sure my dad eats well and is okay and making sure none of you die was taking its toll on me,” Stiles said with a watery smile.

“And I just don’t understand why you came and saved me. I thought you hated me.”

Stiles was crying now, Derek pulled him into a tight embrace, “Stiles, I could never hate you. I thought I was keeping you safe. Do you know what other packs would do to get their hands on an Alphas mate?”

“Mate?” Stiles said looking up at him.

Derek sighed. He had meant to tell Stiles when he had waken up after Derek saved him.

“Yes. You don’t choose your mate, but almost every wolf is born with a mate, sometimes they are born without mates, but it is very rare.”

“I knew you were my mate since I met you in the forest, but you were so young and I wanted to wait until you were older. To initiate a bond the mates have to bite each other. I initiated the bond when I bit you, but you have to accept it. You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Derek looked him straight in the eyes, “I don’t want to force you to do anything.”

“I- I want to do it,” Stiles said after thinking it through for several minutes still clutch Dereks shirt.

“Stiles you have to be absolutely sure. You can’t have any doubts.”

“Derek you can hear my heartbeat, you know I’m not lying to you.”

“This is _forever_.”

“There is no one I would rather spend my life with Derek. What do I have to do?”

“All you have to do is bite me where I bit you, but we are going to wait until tonight to do that.”

“Why?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Because we have things to do today.”

Stiles huffed and nodded his head, “Okay.”

****  


***

 

Derek and Stiles left the house and jumped into the Camaro, “Where are we going?” Stiles asked.

“We are going to get your Jeep and then we are going to call an emergency pack meeting. Are you going to be okay telling them what happened?”

“Yeah, I thinks so,” Stiles said slightly nervous.

“Derek reached over the console and grabbed Stiles’ hand, “You don’t have to tell them everything if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

“I will have to tell them eventually so I might as well get it over with,” Stiles said with a tired sigh.

“Alright,” Derek said, but he didn’t let go of Stiles’ hand.

 

***

 

Stiles and Derek were sitting closely on the couch in the newly rebuilt Hale house (Mansion was a better word) holding hands when the pack walked in the door.

They scented the air and their eyes all flashed.

**  
“What happened?”** Scott said with a slight growl in his voice.

 


End file.
